


Possession

by NeverJustBusiness



Category: Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverJustBusiness/pseuds/NeverJustBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's hiding underneath Makoto's skin... Whatever it is, Sousuke intends to make it His.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> DIRTY SHAMELESS SOUMAKO PORN
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> I'M NOT SORRY
> 
> Beta's by the eternally lovely mayalinified

There’s that English song, playing in his head for the billionth time today.

Only this time, its extra annoying, since he certainly has better things to think about. Yet, on and on it goes.

_It started with a kiss  
__How did it end up like this_  
_It was only a kiss_  
 _It was only a kiss._  
  
Yes, weirdly accented American man. It certainly started with a kiss. It started with a kiss and it ended up like this:  
Tachibana Makoto, personification of literal sunshine, team mom of Itwatobi High School Swim Club and general angel-made man - with no flaws at all save his nasty habit of bending over for the wrong people - being finger-fucked to oblivion on Sousuke’s bed. His neck and shoulders, bared when the blue and white jacket was forcefully pulled part-way off his body, were covered in bites and marks. His voice, hoarse from strangled yelps. His tongue, almost lolling out of his mouth for how far gone he was…  
  
And Yamazaki Sousuke did not feel bad about any of that at all.  
  
In fact, he was right pleased about it. Hell, he had every intention of making it worse.

Makoto made a noise pulled from the depths of lustful hell itself and Sousuke had never been happier to have an apartment to himself. If anyone else heard that, felt it roll right to their groin, had it light every nerve on fire… he was going to have to kill them on principle alone.

“Oh dear Gods, Mako… you want it bad, don’t you, angel? You want my cock in you finally?” He loved calling Makoto ‘angel’ before, during, and after fucking him. Though, somehow it felt all the more delicious on his tongue while debauching the sweet and gentle young man. “Tell me, angel, tell me.”

“Yes! Gods, yes! Please, Sou! P-please put it in me!” Makoto was on his back with his knees by his ears, half undressed, ass full of lube and Sousuke’s long fingers - and the little brat managed to blush even more somehow! “I want it so bad, o-oh god I-… I need it!” Honestly, Makoto made this way too easy. Another hard twist inside the tight heat and Makoto damn near leapt out of his skin.

“What do you need, babe? What do you want? More fingers, Mako, baby? Is that what you want?” He could feel his voice going deep, how Makoto shuddered under him, around his fingers.

“Y-your cock! Please! F-fuck me!” Oh, he did so love when Makoto finally got daring. “Please…” He knew exactly what was about to follow and he lived for it. “Fuck me, Sousuke… Fuck me like a whore.” Let the games begin.

“Oh, I will, my dirty little angel.” He knew for a fact that no one knew this side of Makoto. The dirty-mouthed, cock-addicted slut that hid under the skin of the sweet-hearted doormat they thought they knew. He pulled his fingers out of Makoto with an obscene, wet sound that blended deliciously with the sad moan that left Mako’s lips. Wearing a grin for all its worth; Sousuke replaced the digits with the blunt head of his cock. Then he pushed.

Oh…

Oh fuck _yes_.

It was like a switch flipped inside Sousuke’s brain. All the teasing and the faked gentleness went right out the window. He knew what Makoto needed, what they both craved, and now was the time to drag Makoto into oblivion. Before he got started there was something he needed to do.

He pulled out of Makoto for a moment, ignoring the confused whimper. With somewhat superhuman strength, he manhandled his pliant, but oversized lover onto his front. Makoto landed with his chest and knees on the bed. Another fucking English song popped into Sousuke’s head.

_Face down, ass up_  
_That’s the way we like to fuck_

Well, at least it was relevant.

As much as he liked watching Makoto’s whole face while they fucked, this angle was much better for what he planned to do to him. With one hand gripping Makoto’s hip and one the other tight on the back of his neck, Sousuke repositioned himself at his boyfriend’s opened body.

“Say it again, angel. Tell me what you need.” Makoto whined, pushing back onto Sousuke’s cock before moaning out the most beautiful words he’s ever heard.

“Fuck me, Sousuke. Fuck me like the whore I am for you.” Hell. Yes. Sousuke pushed himself inside and found God. The solid ten minutes he’d fingered Makoto for paid off in spades as Makoto’s body welcomed Sousuke’s cock with aplomb.

“That’s right, slut. Oh sweet fucking god you only get better every time I fuck you.” Using the leverage of Makoto’s bent body, he fucked into him hard and fast. “Come on, Mako, you little whore, scream like I know you want to. No one’s here to hear you and even if they did, all they’d know is that you're mine. Come on, Mako. Scream for me.”

The emphatic, almost hoarse “YES!!! FUCK ME HARDER, SOUSUKE!” echoed off the walls, reverberated through the both of them, and set Sousuke’s rhythm to even a more punishing pace.

He fucked Makoto into mattress, deep and rough. The hand on Makoto’s neck moved to take hold in the tawny mop of hair and pulled. Makoto yelped and pushed back into Sousuke’s thrusts, pushing his cock even deeper into Makoto’s body with every smack of their hips together. It was like riding one of those mechanical bulls at bad American-themed bars, except he was definitely staying on – or rather, in - this one for much longer than eight seconds. Much longer.

Even in the haze of ecstasy and pleasure, Sousuke could tell when Makoto truly _let go_. In the space between moments, the sweet, pliant, pleasing and spineless Mako disappeared. In his place, appeared a hungry, desperate, feral animal. This beast needed to feel the hand, the teeth, of one greater. Dominance. It needed the conquest, but wouldn’t give an inch unless made to give a mile. This was the beast under Makoto’s skin. It writhed, fought back. It wanted to know who it belonged to.

In one fluid move, Sousuke pulled Makoto’s head to the side, bent down and bit hard on the sensitive column of Makoto’s neck. Something like a roar ripped itself from Makoto’s chest; only serving to make Sousuke bite down even more, pull harder on Makoto’s hair, grip tighter on the bucking hips underneath him. This wasn’t making love, or even sex. This was fucking. This was Sousuke taking charge of his property. Makoto’s growls soothed to moans, rumbling deep in his chest and right through to Sousuke’s cock.

Sousuke straightened back up and used his hold in Makoto’s hair to push his face into the pillow as he changed the pace. Short, shallow thrusts turned into long, languid strokes, digging as deep into Makoto as possible.

“That’s it, whore. You take cock so well, don’t you, you little slut? I broke you in on this same bed… Un-fucking-believable that no one did before me… Oh, good, good whore. Yeah, move like that… I fucked you here that day Nanase left the entire fucking continent to screw my best friend. Shows what he knows, eh, picking Rin over a sweet piece of ass like you.” Makoto whined, matching his thrusts with hungry hips. “Oh, shhh. He wouldn’t have been able to handle you anyways.”

Honestly, the image of weedy little Nanase Haruka trying to tame Makoto’s inner demon was almost hilarious if Sousuke wasn’t balls-deep in that same demon. And then it was _absolutely_ hilarious.

“I’ll tell you this, though… Agh, good _God,_ slut… You suck much better dick than Rin ever did.” And wasn’t that ever the button to push in order to drive Makoto to utter distraction. Suddenly, Makoto reared up, fighting against Sousuke’s hold. “Oh fuck yeah Mako, baby. Fight back. Tell me to stop, though, and I’ll pull right outta you… but we both know that’s not gonna happen.” Growling, Makoto settled for smacking his hips back against Sousuke. “You know damn well you’re mine and mine alone, dirty little angel, and ain’t no one gonna fuck you like I will.”

Flashing green glared up at him from where Makoto’s face was pressed into the pillow. Sousuke pushed harder on the grip in his hair. With nary a warning, the smooth strokes turned back into punishing fuck Sousuke had started with.

“You want it rough, apparently, so you’ll get it rough. I’ll make you come screaming, slut.” Sousuke was barely holding onto his own climax, but it was a matter of pride this time that he undid Makoto’s control with his dick alone. He moved his hand to the purpling mark on Makoto’s throat, pressing down. “Come on, my slutty angel, my pretty little whore. Give in. Give yourself over.”

He thrust, right into where Makoto’s prostate would be, and he could see the white explode behind Makoto’s eyes. He could feel his whole body tighten and spasm in release. With that, it only took a couple more staggered thrusts before Sousuke was bent double, his groan joining Makoto’s yell before they both gave over to panting and groaning of an entirely different sort.

Sousuke pulled out of him, taking a moment to treasure the image of his cum leaking from Mako’s red and used ass. Laying down beside Makoto, he looked over just in time to see the beast completely leave his lover’s face. Only to be replaced with what could only be peace and content exhaustion. A smile crept over his lips.

Good.

Slowly, Makoto unbent himself and laid out fully on the bed. Sousuke reached over and bundled the pleasantly warm body in his arms.

“Mmm. So good, Mako… Always so good.” Sousuke could feel Makoto smile against his good shoulder and if there was anything that set his world to rights more than his perfect boyfriend smiling after being ravaged, he’d pay good money to have it. He ran a hand through Makoto’s hair, scratching his scalp the way Sousuke knows he likes.

Soon enough, Makoto is yawning, snuggling as he usually does even more into Sousuke. Eventually, he’ll fall asleep and Sousuke can get up, pee and have some water before cleaning Makoto up and tucking back in next to him.

They don’t go this hard all that often but when they do, it’s usually the same routine. Probably another five minutes and Sousuke can start.

“‘M sleepy. G’night Sou.” Makoto tilts his head up, blearily looking for kisses… and Sousuke has a hard time saying no. A set of gentle presses of their lips and Makoto smiles and curls back onto Sousuke’s chest.

“Goodnight, Angel.”

_God, but how I love you._


End file.
